


Guest

by bklue18



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklue18/pseuds/bklue18
Summary: Sometimes, it's better to heed warnings.





	Guest

**[Original story first posted on my now-defunct Wordpress blog]**

"Welcome to Riverside bed and breakfast."  She said.  "Checking in?"

The brunette took off her shades and smiled at the woman at the reception counter.  "Yes. For one."

"Very good, miss. Could I have your driver's license?"  She asked.

The brunette nodded and pulled out her wallet from the brown satchel her mother got for her 21st birthday.  She took out her driver's license and handed it over to the woman.

While the woman went about doing the paperwork for her, she couldn't help but look around at the quaint bed and breakfast she had picked for the weekend.  The brunette decided to come to the countryside for her long-running hidden adventures blog.  She jet-setted for a living as a travel writer and having some time to herself to explore the country she was born in, had always been her pet project.

"Miss Jenkins?"

She looked back at the woman and smiled apologetically.  "Sorry. I was just looking at the remarkable interior."

"That's quite alright."  The woman said.  "This building has been seen a lot of years. It's high time people appreciated it."

She nodded in agreement with the woman before she took her driver's license back.

"Your room is on the second floor, the second door to your right."  The woman said.  "Breakfast is at 8am in the mornings. Feel free to enjoy our free wi-fi and explore the compounds."

The brunette smiled.  "Thank you."

Just as she was about to take the room key from the woman's hand, she felt a tight grip on her wrist.  She looked up at the woman in confusion.

"Explore the compounds."  She said.  "But whatever you do, no matter what you hear, don't go near the door at the end of the corridor."

Feeling uncomfortable, the brunette tried to free her wrist and she nearly lost her footing when the woman finally let go.  Not wanting to stay in the presence of the woman for another second longer, the brunette hurriedly picked up her weekend bag and headed up the stairs without looking back.

* * *

She entered her room and threw her weekend bag on the bed.  She walked over to the window to take in the view and stretched a little before turning to her weekend bag on the bed.  The afternoon looked perfect and she could use a little bit of sightseeing to clear her mind of the weird experience she had downstairs.  She pulled out her camera from her satchel and as she got ready to head down, she heard the muffled sound of something heavy drop to the floor.

She stopped whatever she was doing to listen for another sound before deciding that the sound could just be traveling from the outside since it was a pretty old house.  She shrugged and left her room.  She was just about to take a few steps in the direction of the stairs down to the reception area when she heard a sound coming from the door at the end of the corridor.

"... me"

The brunette heard talking.  She couldn't make out the first word but she could make out the second.  She wanted to ignore it and listen to the weird instruction she got from the woman at the reception but she couldn't.  She's a travel writer and an explorer by nature.  There was no way she could leave this mystery door unopened.  She looked around to see if there was anyone out of their room but the whole corridor was empty.  She bit the corner of her lip as she made a turn and started walking towards the door she was warned not to get near.  As she stood in front of the brown wooden door, the sounds got louder.  It all came to a sudden stop when she reached for the door handle.

As her hand gripped the handle, she thought about leaving, but her curiosity got the better of her and she pushed the handle downwards.

* * *

The old cleaning lady came down the stairs towards the woman at the reception.

"Looks like he's got another one today."

The woman at the reception looked up from her documents.  "What? Already? But... It's too soon."

"It's the one from this afternoon."  The old cleaning lady said.

"Miss Jenkins?"  The woman asked.  "I tried to save her."

The old cleaning lady shrugged.  "Well, she didn't take your advice.  I found her camera outside."

She put the camera with a broken lens on the reception counter.  "She must have struggled... Poor woman."

The woman sighed.  "I'll put them in with the others."

She took the camera by the strap as she headed towards the management office.  She opened the door and switched on the lights as it illuminated the room. Cameras lined the shelves, row after row of tourists who mysteriously disappeared during their stay at the bed and breakfast.  She looked around for an empty spot and when she found it, she moved to place the camera.

As she was walking back out, she looked at the newspaper clipping on the wall and sighed.

_'The Riverside Killer escapes - police suspects help from family'_

She touched the framed picture on the wall, where she was standing in between a black-haired man and the cleaning lady.  She lightly touched the face of the man when she heard the bell at the door ring.

She straightened up and smiled to herself.  "Well, here we go."

A new guest has arrived.


End file.
